Evaluate the following expression when $y = 2$ and $x = 5$. $8$ $y$ $^2 + 5$ $x$ $ + 3$
Substitute $2$ for ${y}$ and $5$ for ${x}$ $ = 8{(2)}^2 + 5{(5)} + 3 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 8(4) + 5{(5)} + 3 $ $ = 32 + 25 + 3 $ $ = 60$